


Devils Night

by psion53



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psion53/pseuds/psion53
Summary: Halloween, and three men break into the house of an innocent young woman, what follows is a night of horror for her, but at the end of it they find out how loud someone can scream on Devils night.





	Devils Night

Devils night 

 

She had been sleeping soundly just a moment before, but a noise out of place had woken her. It was the feast of Pomona, Parentalia the festival of the dead, Calan Gaeaf, Kalan Gwav, Kalan Goañv, Samhain all hallows eve, Halloween. The night of the year, when the veil between this world and otherworld, was at it's weakest, and all sorts of things could slip into this world from the other. Earlier in the evening she had, handed out candy to the local children, all dressed up in their costumes, who knew, maybe there was a real demon, or monster amongst them. Her ears caught the sound again, a creak of the stair. She had lived here for one year tomorrow, and had seen both the worst, and the best of people. Thinking after a few seconds that it was just her imagination, because of the night it was, since the sound did not come again, she turned over and snuggled back down under the covers. She was just dozing off again, when her bedroom door burst open with a loud bang, as it hit the wall, and she shot up in bed, eyes wide at the sight of three men in the doorway, illuminated by the light she had burning in the room.

"Trick or treat?" The blond who stepped into her room first, asked with a twisted grin on his face. "And what a tasty treat you look to be, all ready for us." 

She hastily grabbed the covers, pulling them up to cover her nakedness, since she slept in the nude. "What do you want?" Probably a stupid question, with the way the three of them were eyeing her, like starving dogs seeing a piece of meat.

Quickly they surrounded the bed, the blond ripping the covers from her, and casting it aside. "Nice." He commented, as the slighter of the two dark haired men, grabbed her ankles pulling her roughly down the bed. "Get her to one side." The blond ordered, as he climbed on the bed, grabbing her wrists as she squirmed and fought trying to get away, and held her down. The other dark haired man pulled her roughly to the side of the bed.

"Please don't, no." She begged, realising what they were about to do.

The blond leaned over her a twisted grin on his face. "I fucking love it when you bitches beg." He looked at the man standing at the foot if the bed."Fuck her Seth, make her scream."

Looking down at the man, as she heard him unzipping his pants, she looked in horror as he pushed his pants and boxers down. He was already aroused, and yanked her legs wide apart, as he scrambled onto the bed, and covered her body, pushing his hand between them, to grab his dick and line it up at her entrance. He thrust into her roughly and hard, making her scream in pain, the blond smirked at that. Seth pulled almost all the way out, before another hard thrust saw him drive deeper into her. "Fuck she's tight, you're going to rip her for sure Roman."

"Fuck that looks good." The other dark haired man now identified as Roman commented, as Seth continued to fuck the woman as if he hated her, thrusting as deeply as he could get. 

Then suddenly he stopped a sick smile on his face. "Fuck we got us a virgin, what are you bitch, some sort if nun, don't give none, well you're giving it to all of us now." Laughing at his own, joke he thrust in hard once more, ripping away her virginity, and eliciting a long keening scream from her.

"Wonder if the rest of her is virgin territory too Dean?" Now she had names for all of them. "Stop a minute Seth." She gave a pained gasp as Seth pulled almost all the way out of her and Roman leaned in close to speak to her. "How about it bitch ever sucked a dick?" She shook her head, pain and fear in her eyes."How about that ass of yours, ever taken a dick in the ass?" Again she shook her head, while Roman smirked. "Don't you think we should do a proper job of deflowering her Dean."

The blond smirked. "Get out of her a minute Seth, Roman help me get the bitch off the bed."

The two of them laughed as Seth pulled out of her, she knew the relief she felt was only momentary, as the other two dragged her off the bed and with a smirk Seth lay down. The other two, forced her to straddle him and sink down on his erection, making her cry out again, as he was forced deep into her.

"You open your fucking mouth and get Roman's dick in there." Dean ordered her as climbed on the bed behind her forcing her forward slightly. "You're a lucky bitch, normally this our encore, when you bitches are too worn out to fight or scream, but virgin yeah, we should all take that at once." He smacked her ass lightly. "Want to guess where my dick is doing bitch.?". 

"What about if she bites me, you in her ass and Seth in her pussy giving her a good pounding, I don't want her biting me." Roman looked slightly concerned.

"Good point." Dean conceded. "Get the kit."

Roman moved out of her line of sight, as Dean pushed a finger into her ass. "Oh yes." He almost groaned. "So nice and fucking tight."

"Are you fucking prepping her?" Seth asked rolling his hips and smirking at her moan of pain. "Think it hurts now bitch, imagine how much worse it's going to be with Dean in your ass and Roman in your mouth we're going to tear you up, and love every second of it, you're going to scream your throat raw, well when you’re not choking on Roman that is, he likes to be deep throated." Seth laughed cruelly as she struggled between him and Dean. "Hurry up Roman the bitch can't wait to be full of our dicks, she's already squirming round on me, wanting a good fucking."

Roman walked back to the bed and grabbed her head forcing her mouth opens and something between her jaws strapping it in place with the straps that went around her head, preventing her from closing her mouth. Then he handed Dean a pair of handcuffs. "In case she has any fight in her." He told the grinning blond, as he unzipped his pants and pulled his hard dick out reaching out and grabbing her head with one hand he saw her eyes widen in fear as she saw how thick and long he was. Dean roughly pulled her arms behind her and snapped on the cuffs before pulling her up off Seth slightly before looking at Roman and nodding, both of them drove into her respective holes, forcing her back down on Seth, who bucked up his hips to meet her.

What followed were several minutes of agony for the young woman, as she was violated by the three men, as they forced her to contort unto positions she had not dreamed the human body could. She was either screaming, or choking on Roman, who was holding her head tightly, as the three of them fucked her brutally.

Roman came first releasing his come down her throat, and watching as she gagged on it, before pulling out and gripping her neck, to prevent her spitting it out, making her swallow. Dean was next releasing himself as deep in her ass as he could get. Once Dean pulled out, Seth flipped her into her back, pounding into her viciously, relishing in her screams .Gripping her hips so tightly his fingers dug into her flesh, he grunted loudly, as he filled her with his come. Laughing he rolled off her before, Dean grabbed her pulling her up, bending her back so far that it hurt, though not so much as the pain in her ass and between her legs. 

“Get used to it, we’ve got all night.” She heard one of them doing something out of her line of sight while the other removing whatever it was keeping her jaws open. She almost moaned in relief as it was taken out before Dean was back in her face. “Till we’re ready for the next round we have a few toys to keep you nice and warm for us.”  
Seth came back into her line of sight she didn’t know what he was holding in his hand but it looked big and painful, and she flinched when he asked casually. “Ass or pussy?” He looked at Dean. “The camera’s recorded everything, homemade porn gotta love it.”

Dean laughed the sound hard and cruel. “I’m gonna be able to jerk off, to the sight of us all fucking her for days.” The other two joined in mocking her with the laughing, as she still cried because of the pain she was in. “Put it in her pussy Seth, you and Roman are going to want her ass to stay nice and tight.

“No please don’t no more I’m hurting.” Dean tapped her lightly on the face. “I like it when you bitches beg.” He laughed at her as she felt Seth behind her pulling her legs apart. 

“God her ass and pussy are dirty she needs a wash.” She could hear the amusement in his voice, before the pressure on her back eased, and the Dean grabbed her hair, using it to yank her off the bed, making her scream again. 

“Fuck is she a screamer or what, virgin mouth virgin pussy and virgin ass, it’d be fun to keep her for a while.” Roman commented as Dean dragged her to the en-suite bathroom. 

“Figured out what the papers call us yet?” Dean demanded as he practically threw her into the shower, laughing as she shivered as he turned on the water, and the cold shower hit her body. “The holiday rapists, well everyone has their own way of having a good holiday right?” She looked up at him seeing the cold evil smile on his face. “Stand up and face me and make sure you wash yourself real good, I want to see you with your hands on your pussy.” 

She did as he told her, knowing she had a night of hell ahead of her, these guys were in the papers after every holiday, no one knew who they were, or how many of them there were. A victim was always found after a holiday, having been brutally raped and strangled, there was no pattern to how they struck, a woman take from the streets, a car even like was happening to her being attacked in their own home. She tried not to think about what they were going to do to her, the papers had not reported everything they did, and she was sure that what was printed was only the tip of the iceberg. Dean grabbing her and pulling her from the shower, stopped her thoughts, as he forced her up against the sink, and drove into her body from behind, making her scream again. From the footfalls, she knew her agony had brought the other two as well. The force of what he was doing, was pushing her into the sink unit, and she knew she would have more bruises. 

“Fuck Dean you were supposed to be cleaning her up, not getting her dirty again.” She vaguely registered Seth’s comment, as Dean kept up his frantic pace pulling her screams from her even though she tried to bite down on them. “I think I’ll try her ass next.”

Dean grunted loudly and gave a couple more thrusts before he pulled out of her. “I’m done she’s all yours.”

“Me next Seth you already had her pussy, I only got her mouth and I had to use the open mouth gag.” Roman took Seth’s place. “Next time though bitch you are going to suck me with nothing but me in your mouth.”

He drove into her brutally making her scream even louder, he was the biggest of the three of them and she could feel him tearing her. He set the same fast frenzied pace as Dean, making sick little sounds of pleasure as he raped her and heard her screams. Finally it was over and he pulled out of her, laughing as her legs buckled and she almost fell. 

Seth grabbed her and hauled her back up again and then without a sound forced himself into her ass. “Fuck Dean she is tight, I thought the pussy was good the ass is incredible though, Roman you are going to love being in here.” She was screaming so hard she thought she was going to make her throat bleed as Seth violated her roughly. “That’s it bitch bleed, you’re so tight I could use some lube.” Once he was done he let her slide to the floor, before Dean grabbed her and threw her back into the cold shower. 

“Got most of it on film.” Roman was mocking her. “I love how she screams for more, like a fucking porn star. 

The three of them stood there mocking grins on their faces as they watched her struggle to her feet, and try to clean them off her. 

Once they thought she was clean, they grabbed her and dragged her back into the bedroom, where they proceeded to rape and torture her, for the rest of the night. 

The dawns light saw them all inside her at the same time, she hardly had any voice left to scream, blood and come coated her legs and once Seth and Roman were done and off her Dean wrapped his hands around her throat slowly cutting off her air she clawed weakly at his hands trying to pull them away as he pounded her as hard as he could. “I always get this.” He told her. “I strangle all you bitches as I fuck you one last time, get to see the light go out of your eyes as I come, he bent his head and kissed her roughly, the first time any of them had done that. “Here I come, goodbye bitch.” He cut off her air completely as he gave his final few thrusts looking into her eyes as he did so. “Fuck I love that.” He got out as he rolled off her and Roman pressed his fingers to her neck checking for a pulse. 

“Pity we couldn’t have kept her for a while I don’t think she was used up yet.” Roman commented as he made sure she was dead. “I’m going to grab a shower.” He headed off to the bathroom smiling a sick twisted smile. 

Once the three of them had all showered and got dressed they cleaned up the toys they had used on her and packed up their bag. Dean walked over to the door and found her couldn’t open it, tugging on it with all his might, would not budge it an inch. 

“Used all your energy fucking the bitch, here let me.” Seth mocked his friend and grabbed the door but he too found it would not move. “What the fuck.” He put his hand on the wood and frowned. “The fucking doors warm.”

Roman and Dean both checked and confirmed that it was indeed warm and in fact getting warmer. They turned from the door to the window and found that that too would not budge nor would the glass break, they were trapped inside the room with the dead woman’s body. The three of them looked at each other in panic, what the hell was going on. Panicked they tried to open the door or the window again but it was no use it was like the room was locked up tight, the woman’s sightless eyes seemed to mock them from the bed, and it was as if her gaze followed them where ever in the room they were. It was getting hot and stuffy in the room, and then suddenly the door burst open and a man stood there silhouetted by the flames that danced behind him. 

He seemed to ignore the men as he looked at the woman on the bed. “Are you ready to come home daughter?”

Involuntarily they looked away from the dark haired man in the leather jacket and at the woman on the bed either she was too old or he was too young for them to be Father and daughter. However they all gasped when instead of a dead body they saw something else. It was the same woman; her features were too similar for it to be anyone else. Her hair fell in waves around her head and out of it poked slightly pointed ears. Her creamy flesh was unmarked and pure, thought from her back a pair of wings grew black and leathery. She was slim and stood slightly forward on delicate little feet. She opened her mouth to yawn and they saw the sharp white teeth she possessed each one pointed and gleaming at contrast with her black lips. 

“Can I keep them, such evil minds, so deliciously cruel, I would love to play with them.” Her voice was almost a purr and the man laughed, making them look at him, except when they looked he wasn’t a man, he was something else a demon.

“You walked so eagerly into the trap, I knew you were watching me and what you were doing, I was so pure so innocent, I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” She was talking now her voice sultry and beguiling. “I had a year on Earth my Father’s gift to me, a year to see the best and the worst of humanity.” Their eyes went back to her and they could see the tail that moved as she walked, flicking in the air behind her. “The fire was set before you broke in, it was smouldering and catching, all the time you were here, none of it happened by the way, it was all in your minds, they were so easy to play with.” She laughed, and it froze the blood in their veins, so malevolent and evil was it. “Now its time for me to go home.” She looked at the demon, and Finn nodded his head. A snap of her fingers and each of them was wearing a collar attached to a leash. She tugged on them as she headed for the open door and the flames dragging them behind her even though they fought and struggled. “Tell me.” She giggled as they felt the heat lick at their flesh. “Are you virgins have you ever had a dick in your asses.” They were already screaming, before she pulled them into the fire. 

When the burning building was finally extinguished later that day, and fire investigators began to check it, they found the three bodies of the men, untouched by the flames their eyes wide in death and their mouths open in silent screams. While in other world, a female devil had fun with her new pets, and they learned what it really was to scream on devils night. Because here, it was devils night all the time.


End file.
